


Your Love, Their Death

by Amethystdia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Death, Fanfic, Graphic, Multi, Soulmate AU, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystdia/pseuds/Amethystdia
Summary: Based on prompt found on IG, 'Imagine if we lived in a world where you could see the exact date when everyone is going to die except for yourself.'. This story is about the Miraculous Ladybug characters and the Soulmate AU, where you can see your soulmates date of death. WARNING: Rated T for Death descriptions and character death.





	1. How It Came To Be

In the day of today, there was always something magical about Paris. But this is only one of the many universes, where if you touch your soulmate, you can see when they die and how. In this chapter, we'll see how each soulmate emerges.

* * *

 

Marinette and Alya were walking to school one day, when Marinette suddenly bumped into Adrien due to her clumsiness. Nothing could explain what had just flashed before both of their eyes when they touched, except for mental scarring material.  
In Adrien's eyes, Marinette was falling. But this wasn't Marinette. It was a grown up Ladybug! She fell and fell, until all Adrien heard was a date being read to him and the snapping of her neck as everything faded to black. Adrien returned to the present, still lying on the floor opposite Marinette.

_"25th of December, 2028"_

For Marinette, she couldn't believe it. Adrien was there, but as Chat Noir? This wasn't normal. He was fighting an akuma with another Ladybug, the one after Marinette. It wasn't until Chat jumped in front of the akuma's most powerful attack, a life-ending one, to save the new Ladybug. Marinette heard a date being read to her, as well as sobbing from her ghost with mumbles of, 'Why? Why? Why?!'

  
_"25th of December, 2029"_

Adrien and Marinette stared at each other in shock, both wondering _what had just happened_.  
Nino was the first to speak as he helped Adrien up. "Dude, why are you staring at Mari like that? Understandable for her, but you?" He asked jokingly but also concerned.  
"Uhm...nothing. Don't worry!" Adrien reassured Nino, patted him on the back and walked to class.  
Marinette on the other hand, just stared in shock for a while. Suddenly, her heart sunk as she just realised what happened. "A-Alya, I need to go home now, I'm not feeling well. Uuuh...too many sweets!!" Marinette lied, a huge pit in her stomach still. Alya looked over, concerned as Marinette ran not home, but to the Eiffel Tower.

_"Tikki, transforme-moi!"_

* * *

 

"Adrien, dude, you can tell me what's wrong. You've been staring to space for a while." Nino asked concerned. He noticed Adrien just staring off into space and not listening to Mme. Bustier.

"Nothing, Nino. I'm fine!" Adrien reassured for what must have been the third time that day.  
"Whatever you say..." Nino trailed off, noticing the girl behind him must have dropped her pen. As he went to pick it up for her, Alya did the same and their fingers slightly touched. Nino and Alya both didn't expect it.

For Alya, this wasn't something she could laugh about at all. Nino was defending her for god's sake! Here they were, in the middle of an akuma attack. Alya was recording, but the akuma was literally directed at her. Not cool. As Nino defended Alya from the akuma attacks, a fireball sent him and Alya straight into a wall. Both their heads displayed cracking and blood streams were trailing down. Before Alya's final breath, the date she and Nino both died were whispered into their heads.

_"31st of October, 2028"_

In Nino's eyes, he was defending Alya from an akuma. Even from now, he could feel the pain he felt in his future self when the fireball sent by the akuma hit him, sending both his and Alya to the brick wall behind them. The crackles of their skull were heard by no one else except them, and the day of their death was then whispered to him.

Back in the present, Adrien tapped Nino on the shoulder. "Um...are you both okay? You have both been staring at each other for a while now.." He asked. Quickly, Nino and Alya both returned to their usual seats, not speaking of their moment.

* * *

Ladybug slowly made her way towards the Eiffel Tower, swinging from buildings and lamp posts. Sighing, she sat at the top of the tower, processing what just happened between her and Adrien.  
She had learned about soulmates in Elementary, but she can hardly remember what the teacher said. Something about, 'learning when they stop living' or something. Maybe that's what it was? Were Marinette and Adrien really soulmates?  
Slightly hearing shouts of 'Ladybug! It's Ladybug! Look!', she made her way back home where she detransformed and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this one being so short! I haven't posted something in weeks and thought you all deserved at least something.

While walking into class, Juleka had no idea where to sit. Either, most of the seats were filled with people or one person was in a seat. Juleka preferred to be alone, but that really wasn't a possibillity this year. Within a few blinks, all the seats were filled. Juleka chose to sit next to a shorter, blonde-haired girl with bright blue eyes. Accidentally nudging her a little when she sat down, a scene flashed in front of both their eyes.

In Rose's eyes, she never knew this girl, let alone had seen her. This girl's black hair was chopped off trying to defend Rose from assaulters. They had tried to rob Rose of her valuebles, but unfortunately the group had weapons. Nothing could explain how horrific and scary it was to watch the girl become lifeless. The group of attackers turned to Rose, firing five bullets from each member, killing Rose as she lied beside Juleka in a pool of blood. A quite voice floated into Rose's head, speaking of a date.

_"14 February, 2025"_

In Juleka's, this moment was horrific. She would've said, 'Oh cool!', but this was nothing of that sort. How she had watched her future self get stabbed by the cutting movements of dancing knives, how she had tried to defend this blonde girl, was beyond horrifying. She was frozen when the other girl got shot to death. The date read to her was evil, pure evil..

Returning to reality, they whipped their heads around. Juleka blinked, colour returning to her face. "I-I'm Juleka..", she muttered, scratching her head as she faced the front. "O-Oh, I'm Rose!" The other girl replied, a cheery expression replacing the former scared one.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was Julerose introduced nicely? Of course, death isn't percieved as nice but you get what I mean! Questions for you to answer in the comments:   
> Do you prefer Kim and Max or Kim and Alix? Do you prefer Nathaniel and Chloe or Sabrina and Nathaniel?

**Author's Note:**

> So? Do you like this version of the soulmate AU? ^_^ I'll update when I can! For now, have this chapter introducing two soulmate pairs!


End file.
